Fabrication of Angels
by OR7A
Summary: Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers - Episode 004: Whilst on a visit to Mars Dulann is accused of a murder.
1. Teaser

Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers Babylon 5, Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers, Crusade, and all associated characters, ships, actors, et al are owned by Babylonian Productions and Warner Brothers. None of the characters seen in any episode of the aforementioned series are owned by me. I make no profit from this piece and have done it purely for entertainment and my love of this franchise.  
-  
Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers Episode 004: "Fabrication of Angels"  
Production - 102 Written by... eminariiorta Visit: h t t p : w w w . angelfire . com / scifi2 / b5rangers0 /  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins facing the large old fashioned clock that is hung in the centre of a large cream coloured wall. The time displayed is "7.15". After a few BEATS establishing the time the CAMERA PANS backwards to reveal the entire room. It is of a reasonable size. A fireplace is burning just below the clock and several sofas and chairs are laid about the room is a seemingly random fashion. The wall behind the sofas is a large window, out of which the surface of Mars can be seen, as can a tube way, this is to establish WE are on Mars. Hadann is sitting on the sofa nearest the fire and Dulann is sitting on the opposite one. Both have cups of some sort of hot drink in their hands. Martel can be seen standing in the background talking, seemingly, at length with Captain Richardson, who is dressed in full Earth Force uniform.

HADANN I still can't believe this has happened.

DULANN It was no unexpected that we'd encore casualties during this mission. I'm sure he knew that as well.

HADANN Casualties yes... but to die in that manor. Here? In the heartland of the Humans.  
(beat)  
I should have suspected something when I he did not make it too meet up with us and the Captain.

DULANN You had no way of knowing.

HADANN But I should have made more a fuss when he was absent. I should've done more...

The two go silent for a BEAT. After which the silence is broken when the large heavy wooden doors that lead into this room, on the opposite wall to the clock and fireplace are swung open aggressively and a stream of Earth Force Security Officers come rushing through. They storm past Martel and Richardson and head strait for Hadann.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Mister Hadann.

HADANN (Rising)  
Yes?

The Security Officer steps forward and places handcuffs across Hadann's wrists.

DULANN What's the meaning of -

Dulann is held back by another security officer.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE (interrupting) - Mister Hadann on the instructions of the Police Chief Ocelot we're placing your under arrest for murder. You have the right to remain silent.

Martel makes his way forward through the crowd and we ZOOM on Hadann's face as he feels hopeless as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF TEASER

INTRO:

VARIOUS (V.O)  
We are the Rangers,  
We walk in the Dark places no one will enter,  
We do not break away from combat,  
We stand on the bridge and no one may pass,  
We do not retreat whatever the reason,  
We Live for the one,  
We Die for the one,

END OF INTRO: 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "11.35" and then PANS away.  
The room is empty and silent. After a BEAT we SEE and HEAR a tube car whoosh along the tube which is visible outside the window.

We cut to,

INT. TUBECAR

The Tube car interior is identical to when we have seen them before in various "Babylon 5" episodes.

Martel is at the front on the right. Dulann is opposite him. Hadann is next to Dulann and Tafeek is opposite him.

DULANN David. Was it really necessary to leave all the others aboard the Liandra?

MARTEL I just want to conclude our business and get off this rock as fast as possible.

HADANN You speak of though this place were as dangerous as Hell.

MARTEL It is.

DULANN Sarah is a native are you forgetting David?

MARTEL That may be true and that's the reason she requested to stay aboard ship. (beat)  
She has some bad memories from without the confines of the dome cities.

TAFEEK Highly understandable, I'm quite well read in Humanity's history. Some very unpleasant chapters in that history have occurred right here on this red planet.

At this point the tube enters the mountain side and all around becomes dark, lit only by the internal tube car lights.

HADANN One thing I've never understood.

MARTEL What's that Hadann?

HADANN Why settle Mars at all? There's plenty of more habitable planets.

MARTEL (Giving a laugh)  
This Red Planet has always held fascination for Humanity. We've long wanted to explore it's surface, walk through it's dust and live here. Besides in another century or so the terraforming process started 60 years ago will be completed and Mars will be almost totally Earth-Like.

DULANN It is a shame no human alive today will be alive to see that.

MARTEL Really Dulann? I plan to live forever...

The group shares a laugh as we cut,

The Tube car is pulling into a docking station, it is a very busy one. Eight different tube ways all lead to this terminal. Four along one side, four along the other, with a large tower at either end of the sides with gates either side of the towers where Earth Force Security Officers checked the IDs of incoming travellers. A large queue of travellers, most Human, a few Brakiri can be seen wearing Human like smart business suits.

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - TUBE STATION A

The CAMERA cuts to the tube car we've been following as the hatch swings open with a classic sci-fi whoosh sound.  
Martel steps out first, followed by Dulann then Tafeek then Hadann. They're greeted by an Earth Force Security officer.

SECURITY OFFICER #2 Captain Martel? Of the Rangers?

MARTEL Correct Officer. I assume you've been sent to escort us past the checkpoints to meet with Captain Richardson immediately?

SECURITY OFFICER #2 Affirmative. The Captain doesn't like to be kept waiting, especially on matters of such importance.

MARTEL So much importance that the Liandra had too be dragged all the way from the Rim to return to Mars?

SECURITY OFFICER #2 (Stepping aside and gesturing towards a lift in an empty part of the station)  
Please sir. This way...

Martel walks past the Officer watching him. After all the Rangers have passed the Officer falls in behind them and we cut,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "8.00" we then PAN down and FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SECURITY FACILITY

The CAMERA begins at the door as it slides open and Martel walks in. The CAMERA then swings around to show the rest of the room. It is a medium sized room. A desk is located a few feet away from the door. Behind which Security Officer #3 is sat, he is in his late 40s. A computer and several stakes of paper adorn the desk and several filling cabinets can be seen behind it. Just to the left of this is a long slightly darker corridor where cells are along either side with a further door at the far end.

Martel comes over to the desk and looks down the hall for a moment,

SECURITY OFFICER #3 (Becoming impatient)  
Can I help you with anything?

MARTEL You're holding one of my crewmen here.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Oh! So you're that murderous Minbari's Commanding Officer?

MARTEL He hasn't been proven guilty yet has he?

SECURITY OFFICER #3 No. But I can tell he did it.

MARTEL Can you?

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Something in there eyes when they know they've killed someone. I saw it during the war.

MARTEL You fought against the Minbari in their war with Earth?

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Sure did. Was one of the few that survived the defence of Proxima. Murderous bastards, now they're even worse. Turning on their own kind... only a matter of time before this one would kill one of us.

MARTEL One of us?

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Yeah... you know - a Human.

Martel walks away from the desk in disgust and looks down the hall.

MARTEL (Coldly)  
I have more in common with him. Than I ever will with you.

The Security Officer is speechless for a second he is really unsure of what to say.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
I want to speak with him.

The Security officer gets up and without a word escorts Martel to a cell where through the bars Hadann can be seen with his head in his hand.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Here you go. When you're done report back to me.

Martel says nothing and just gives the officer a glare until the Officer walks away back to his desk.  
Martel leans forward to the cell bars.

MARTEL Hadann?

HADANN (Looking up)  
Oh. Captain. I didn't think I was allowed any guests.

MARTEL Earth may be a little backwards culturally, but we've got the most lenient punishment system of any race I can think of.

Hadann gets up and comes across to the bars.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
How you holding up?

HADANN I've been in worse places Captain.

MARTEL I'm sure you have.  
(beat)  
I'll get you out of here Hadann. You hear me? I'm not going to let you go away for a crime you didn't commit.

HADANN He was the closet thing to a real friend I'd made aboard the Liandra Captain. I have no reason to want to do him any harm.

MARTEL I know that. And I'm sure any judge will realise that as well if this gets to trial. (beat)  
I'm hoping it won't.

HADANN What have you got in mind Captain?

MARTEL I'm going to pay a little visit to Security Chief Ocelot and ask nicely to see the evidence he has against you.

HADANN And if he doesn't let you?

MARTEL He must Hadann. For you see, being a Ranger we have special access to this sort of evidence.

Hadann offers a smile and then we HEAR heavy footsteps plonking down the corridor.  
Martel looks over in their direction. It is Ocelot, he has come through into the hall from the door at the opposite end to the office. The CAMERA follows Martel's eyes to SEE Ocelot as the door he's entered by closes behind him.

MARTEL Just the man I wanted to see.

OCELOT You have business with me Captain? It can wait for your associate's trial.

MARTEL I wish to see the evidence you have against my crewmember.

OCELOT That's privileged information Captain. New Earth law.

MARTEL I don't think you're current with the law Chief Ocelot. I am a Ranger, and within every government that is part of the Interstellar Alliance I can -

OCELOT (interrupting) - You are forgetting. Mars is an independent member of the Earth Alliance Captain. We don't have to follow all legislation set down by Earth. And we don't.

MARTEL Are you refusing me access to the evidence on which you've arrested my crewmember?

OCELOT Correct Captain.

We ZOOM on Martel's reaction before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA starts on the Clock, "3.30"

We PAN down and FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - GENERIC CORRIDOR 1

Two Security officers are walking down this sterile Earth Alliance corridor. Doors are along either side, all are shut and have some sort of electronic lock device on them.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 I hate damn patrols. What does the chief thinks going to change in the hour one of us doesn't walk down this lifeless empty halls?

SECURITY OFFICER #5 I'm not sure. I sure know I preferred the old Chief to this Ocelot.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 I hear that. Chief Brandon was a lot easier going. Ocelot has cracked down on all our below the counter affairs.

SECURITY OFFICER #5 We can't even collect our cut on the downtown gambling anymore because of this guy.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 Who appointed him anyway?

SECURITY OFFICER #5 Some useless Earth politician no doubt.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 Thought us Martians were meant to be independent now.

SECURITY OFFICER #5 What we're supposed to be and what we are is too different things. Though Mars finally has it's fair share of seats in the EarthGov Senate. At least now we've got a different set of codes and laws out here.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 Laws and codes that are designed to get at us poor Martian natives.

SECURITY OFFICER #5 True. But it's the price we gotta pay for our independence from Earth I guess...

The two come to a T-Junction and turn left. They go a little way down and find one of the usually locked doors swung open. The two approach cautiously, PPGs raised and enter.

SECURITY OFFICER #4 Anyone in here?

They go in further and we cut,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - GENERIC ROOM #1

The room is totally bare. No wallpaper, no flooring other than the grey of the metal and no furniture.

The CAMERA starts on the floor. The two Security Officers can be seen entering just over the horizon of a silhouette of a collapsed body.

SECURITY OFFICER #5 Oh crap. That's all we need.

The CAMERA then cuts to behind the two officers are we can SEE the body they're both looking at is that of Tafeek. His eyes are open and his expression lifeless. A small amount of blood is trickling from his mouth.  
As we SEE this we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "11.45" it PANS away from the CAMERA and towards the large window as we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - PRIVATE LIFT

The medium sized lift is crowded. Security Officer #2, a second Earth Force Guard, Martel, Dulann, Hadann and Tafeek are all in the lift. The CAMERA is sat at the top looking down on them all. The lift is silent until it comes to a halt and the doors ping open and we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - CONFERENCE ROOM

The room is quite large. A rather oversized wooden table dominates the room. Several chairs are dotted along it's sides and Captain Richardson is sat at the head of the table reviewing some papers. The only door into the room is shut until after a few BEATS,  
Martel, Dulann, Hadann and Tafeek are escorted in. Richardson stands up and comes to greet the Captain with a handshake.

RICHARDSON (Returning to his seat)  
Please all of you take a seat.  
(beat) As the Rangers take their seats  
You serve with an all Minbari crew?

MARTEL (Shaking his head)  
No. It's just the Human members of my crew have some bad memories of Mars.

RICHARDSON I understand. I was a civilian here during the food riots.

MARTEL Then you understand why only the Minbari members of my crew were willing to accompany me.

RICHARDSON You seem unphased by this place's history. This complex was the very one the riots started on you know.

MARTEL I've only been through here in passing once before. And that was, surprisingly, a pleasant experience.

RICHARDSON I know you've come a long way Captain. I'm sure you'd like to get down to business.

MARTEL Indeed that is true. We were out on the rim when the order came to set our computer's for destination Mars.

RICHARDSON I am sorry Captain. It was my original intent to take my ship, the EAS Damocles, to meet with your vessel out on the rim. However several political changes within Earth Force's brass has forced me into disfavour. So I don't have as much freedom as before.

MARTEL Earth Force doesn't want you to share this information with us?

RICHARDSON Of course they can't declare that officially. But that's definitely the impression I got.

MARTEL I'm hoping you have some vital information then. For the sake of us making this long trip, and you risking falling further from grace.

RICHARDSON I also didn't want to broadcast this via hyperspace because I know how delicately the Rangers are currently handling the situation. But if I am not mistaken you are currently searching from any information or the whereabouts of any members of the Isaahi race?

MARTEL That is correct Captain. You have such information?

RICHARDSON My vessel were a part of an Earth Alliance Task Force dispatched to try and re-establish diplomatic ties with the Isaahi Kanar after the Isaahi ambassador to Earth committed suicide. Earth feared they were pulling back diplomatic ties as a prelude to invasion as the Dilgar did in 2230.  
(beat)  
My vessel because disattached from the rest of the fleet in hyperspace during a fleet manaevour and a malfunction in our guidance computer. When we were in hyperspace we drifted just about as far as you can without loosing all hope of return and we found something in hyperspace...

MARTEL Found something?

RICHARDSON Well we didn't exactly find and see it with our own eyes. But our scanners did.

DULANN What did you find?

RICHARDSON We found a huge metallic object. The size of which I've never heard of. But that wasn't all we found. The object disappeared from our scanners a moment later. At first I dismissed it as a scanner glitch, we'd had our fair share that day. But when we scanned the same area again we discovered a number of Isaahi ships.

MARTEL These were confirmed as such?

RICHARDSON Affirmative. The silhouette matched 100. They were Isaahi cruisers.  
(beat)  
I put two and two together and figured they must have something to do with the huge object. When I tried to report this to Earth Force Command they dismissed it as scanner glitches caused by our deepness into Hyperspace.

MARTEL But you're sure of what your scanners found?

RICHARDSON That is correct Captain. I wouldn't've dragged you all this way if I were not.

Richardson next to his assortment of papers and picks up a data crystal.

RICHARDSON (Extending it to Martel)  
This Captain (beat)Martel takes it  
Is a record of my scanner's logs. It'll confirm everything.

MARTEL Does it also have the hyperspace coordinates where you discovered the Isaahi?

RICHARDSON It does. Though the tides were pretty strong in that region, I doubt anything would have remained there for long.  
(beat)  
Oh, and we launched a probe when we discovered the Isaahi ships. But we lost contact with it. It's transmitting frequency is on the data crystal as well. If you ever run into it...

MARTEL We'll be sure to contact you of course Captain.

RICHARDSON I'm just glad to be of assistance Captain.

We ZOOM on Richardson's sincere face before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "1.10" after that we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - GENERIC CORRIDOR 1

Hadann and Tafeek are walking down the corridor.

TAFEEK The Captain sure is taking his time with Chief Ocelot.

HADANN Maybe he's not the most cooperative of people.

TAFEEK Suppose not. But I just wish he would hurry.

HADANN What's the rush Tafeek? Don't enjoy this lowered gravity?

TAFEEK Yes. That is partly the reason.

HADANN And the other?

TAFEEK I am not certain. But I have this feeling in the back of my mind and the pit of my stomach that something is wrong.  
(beat)  
You know the Centauri say they are given precognition of the day they are to die?

HADANN Yeah...

TAFEEK I believe I am experiencing that.

HADANN (Giving a laugh)  
Surely not Tafeek. You are in good enough health are you not?

TAFEEK As far as I am aware.

The two walk on in silence for a moment,

TAFEEK But this feeling is troubling me. If I not a Ranger and it be my duty to stand my ground I would return to the safe confines of the Liandra.

HADANN Why didn't you then? We've been back to the Liandra...

TAFEEK I did not feel honourable deserting the Captain part of the way through our mission here.

HADANN And that mission was kind of a bust anyway.

TAFEEK True. Captain Richardson's information wasn't the most useful. But I'm confident it will lead to further clues that will help us unravel the mystery of our new enemy that we've become involved with.

Hadann and Tafeek stop at a T-Junction in the corridor.  
Hadann turns right and Tafeek turns left. They stop a moment later and turn back on each other.

TAFEEK Are we not travelling to meet with the Captain at the Security Office now we have allowed ample time for him to conclude his affairs?

HADANN I was just going to use the bathroom. Go on ahead I'll catch up.

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "6.00"

The CAMERA ZOOMs out and then we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SECURITY FACILITY

The room is the same as we saw it before. Security Officer #3 is sat at the desk writing a report out on a comp pad. After a BEAT the door slides open and Chief Ocelot leads Coolidge in.

OCELOT (Glaring at Officer #3)  
Make yourself scarce.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Understood sir.

The officer gets up and heads down the corridor. Ocelot and Coolidge watch him go and once we HEAR the doors at the other end of the cell hall slid shut they turn back to each other.

OCELOT I'm disappointed in your Coolidge. I thought you were smarter than this.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Sorry sir.

OCELOT Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. What the hell were you thinking huh?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE I wasn't sir.

OCELOT Ha! That's an understatement. I don't think you're even capable of such a thing as thought. (beat)  
This is the last thing we needed. Those damn Rangers are going to be crawling over this place if we don't convict someone... fast.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Can't we incriminate some innocent?

OCELOT Out of the question.  
(beat)  
It'll have to be a member of their crew.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Sir?

OCELOT The Minbari - The one who's been killed. He was alone when it happened, but he must have been with one of the others at some point?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE You have an idea sir?

OCELOT I do. One that will assign blame. Once that's done we can move him quickly through the courts get a conviction with the correct pockets lined and we can forget this matter.

Ocelot has paced down the corridor slightly as he thinks and speaks, and he quickly turns back to Coolidge,

OCELOT (CONT'D)  
But I shouldn't have to be doing this at all.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE I'm sorry sir.

OCELOT Let me make this very clear Coolidge.

Ocelot moves very close to Coolidge and then grabs him and pulls him even closer.

OCELOT (CONT'D)  
If anything like this happens again...

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE I know. And if it does I'll gladly turn myself in and -

OCELOT (interrupting) - Oh no. You won't. Because you'll be dead. But MY hand. Understand?

Ocelot holds up his fist on the word "My".

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Crystal sir.

OCELOT I want you back out there. I'm going to review the security tapes. I will decide who is the last person too see him alive and I will contact you with the name when I'm done. When I've done that you will make the arrest.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Understood sir.

Ocelot turns and heads down the corridor down the cells. The CAMERA follows him as we,

FADE OUT: 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "12.30"

The CAMERA then PANS down and out through the window as we FADE TO,

EXT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SPACEPORT

The Spaceport is a large dome structure on the surface of Mars. The top section of the dome is a double locking system made of metal in an otherwise glass dome. The metal bits are obviously gates that lead to the unliveable atmosphere outside.

The CAMERA PANS from outside to inside through the glass. Inside is a series of Earth Force shuttles, and in the centre is the Liandra.

After the CAMERA stops PANNING and we have a still establishing shot we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SPACEPORT, LIANDRA

The Liandra's landing hatch is open. Sarah is arguing with an Earth Force Security officer as Martel, Dulann, Tafeek and Hadann approach.

SARAH What the hell do you mean we're impounded!

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE You heard me. Your ship has some vital repairs that need doing and is unfit for travel through Earth Alliance space, if you were a commercial vessel we'd have to charge you for unsafe transport through space.

MARTEL There a problem here?

SARAH (Pushing past Coolidge)  
Damn right there's a problem David. (beat)  
This moron says the Liandra can't leave.

MARTEL (Looking puzzled, turns towards Coolidge)  
That correct Officer?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE It is. The Liandra has failed several safety checks.

MARTEL I'm Captain of this vessel. I didn't authorize any safety checks.

SARAH Neither did I.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE It's standard Earth Force practice. We have several businesses trying to save by running on unsafe ships. A few months back we had an accident because of poorly kept vessels. Since Chief Ocelot has imposed the rule that all ships have mandatory checks.

DULANN And this rule extends to Minbari ships?

TAFEEK More precisely Ranger vessel? I'm afraid you must be in error Officer, Ranger vessels have immunity to such local laws.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE That's not the orders I've received. I'm afraid you'll have to make the repairs before we can let you leave.

MARTEL What are the repairs?

Sarah passes Martel a piece of paper, presumably with the list of repairs on.

MARTEL (Scanning the list)  
Reboot the injection computer?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE I'm not the mechanic. But yes.

MARTEL The Liandra is a Minbari vessel officer. It doesn't have injection computers, it doesn't even have fuel injectors!

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE As I said I'm not the mechanic.

DULANN Well where is the mechanic?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE I'm afraid he's moved onto his next job.

TAFEEK Well where can we find him?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE He's over on Complex Delta.

MARTEL That's a 50 minute journey by Tube car.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE If you have a problem with the impound I suggest you talk to Chief Ocelot. I have other work to do.

Coolidge turns away and walks down the hatch ramp and begins to head off. As Martel looks at Sarah rather in dismay Tafeek follows Coolidge.

TAFEEK Officer.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE (Turning)  
Yes?

TAFEEK What is your name?

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Why do you need my name?

TAFEEK I plan to report you to this Chief Ocelot of yours. You have been rude and -

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE (Arrogantly)  
Coolidge. Ryan Coolidge. Earth Force Serial Number 561N-B16. Anything else?

Tafeek remains silent and Coolidge moves away. The CAMERA watches from behind Tafeek as Coolidge moves arrogantly off before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "1.25"

The CAMERA moves out and FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - GENERIC CORRIDOR 1

It is a X junction where Martel and Dulann run into Hadann.

HADANN Captain? Dulann?

MARTEL You sound surprised to see us. Are we early?

HADANN Yes... It's just. I thought Tafeek would be here already.

DULANN No. Did he not go with you?

HADANN He did. But after our walk he went on ahead to meet you. I haven't seen him since.

MARTEL He's bound to turn up. He knows where the Liandra is. Come on, we need to sort these damned repairs out back aboard. At least then there's nothing officially wrong with it.

HADANN Na'Feel isn't going to be happy with someone insulting the Liandra.

MARTEL Sometimes I think she's more attached to the vessel than I am.

The CAMERA sits looking down the corridor as Martel, Dulann and Hadann head off away from it before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "10.55"

The CAMERA PANS left and we can SEE the Liandra taking off in the distance out of the window as we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SECURITY FACILITY

The CAMERA begins on the door at the end of the Security Facility Cell Corridor. AS the FADE TO ends the door slides open and Ocelot comes through. His uniform is now unbuttoned. As he walks he has his hand in his right pocket.

The CAMERA moves backwards as he walks along. As he walks his is whistling a tune. As Ocelot comes to a stop outside a cell the CAMERA shifts to his other side. Ocelot has turned to face the cell. In the distance at the other end of the corridor we can SEE Security officer #3 looking down the corridor.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 (Making it obvious)  
Man I could do with a DRINK. I'll definitely be about 10 minutes.

Ocelot looks up and over down the corridor just as the Officer leaves.

The CAMERA then cuts to behind Ocelot. Coolidge is sat in the cell, he looking directly into Ocelot's eyes and Ocelot is returning the stare.

Ocelot finally brings his hand from his right pocket, with it comes a PPG.  
Coolidge, emotionless, rises and comes a few steps forward.

SECURITY OFFICER COOLIDGE Please let Alex go.

OCELOT She's free.

Coolidge closes his eyes as Ocelot raises the PPG to Coolidge's head.  
The CAMERA cuts to the empty end of the Facility where Officer #3 should, but ISNT, sat behind the desk as we HEAR the blast. A BEAT passes and we cut to close on Ocelot's side pocket. Ocelot drops his hand to that level as we SEE the smoke hazing off his PPG. On this we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "1.00"

The CAMERA PANS away and we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - GENERIC CORRIDOR 2

Martel, Dulann are followed by Hadann and Tafeek are walking with purpose along the corridor. They come to where the corridor turns off,  
They all come to a stop.

MARTEL Hadann. Tafeek.  
(beat)  
Dulann and I will continue up to the Security Office. I don't want all of us to go because I don't want this Security Chief to think we're tying to intimidate him by all of us going. I want to try and smooth things over.

TAFEEK Understood Captain. We'll take a little walk.

DULANN Good idea Tafeek. I'm sure this planet must have some good views...

HADANN Or at least some more corridors for us to wander down.

MARTEL Sometimes I think Mars is nothing but these corridors.

They share a laugh and the CAMERA watches Tafeek and Hadann head off in the opposite direction and Martel and Dulann head into the CAMERA before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX - SECURITY FACILITY

Security Officer #3 is sat behind his desk. Martel and Dulann enter after a BEAT.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Can I help you gentlemen?

MARTEL We're here to see Chief Ocelot.

The officer opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when,

OCELOT (Appearing from round the corner)  
Ah! You must be the Captain of the Liandra. My Lieutenant, Coolidge, said you were coming.

MARTEL I see. Do you have an office we could step into?

OCELOT Here will do just fine won't it?

MARTEL Very well.

Martel moves back slightly and takes a seat on the edge of the desk, showing his non-hostile intent.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
You've impounded my ship. I want to know why.

OCELOT Did Coolidge not tell you?

MARTEL Apparently the Liandra has various faulty parts that do not function within Earth Force safety regulations and can't be allowed to leave.

OCELOT Well if your ship is unsafe then why would you want to leave aboard it?

MARTEL Because I've gone over this list of faults. At least half of them are false.

Martel brings the mechanic's list from his pocket.

MARTEL (Brandishing it to Ocelot)  
Look, this list says there's a problem with the Liandra's Injection Control computer.

OCELOT And? I'm sure there's some commercial mechanics that are willing to service your alien vessel.

MARTEL The Liandra is a Minbari vessel. Minbari vessels don't even have injectors. Let alone computers that control them.

OCELOT (Taking Martel aside)  
Look Captain. Some of our mechanics are a little... you know, xenophobic. Sometimes they'll make up things that aren't exactly true just to make the alien's life a little difficult.

MARTEL So you'll recede this and let our vessel leave?

OCELOT I'm afraid that's not within my power.  
(beat)  
And, after all you said only half the things on the list were false? What about the other half?

Ocelot begins to walk away and calls over his shoulder,

OCELOT I'm afraid Captain it looks like you'll be hanging around a while. Hope it's not too much of an inconvience for you.

MARTEL You know it is. Maybe it's not just the mechanics around here that are out to make our lives difficult.

Ocelot chooses to ignore that and continues walking as we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the clock, "8.30"

The CAMERA PANS around to face into the Lounge.

Captain Richardson is sitting on the sofa nearest the fire with Dulann. Security Officer #2 is sat on the opposite sofa with Malcolm.

MALCOLM Any idea why the Captain wanted me off the Liandra? I've never been to Mars before... the low gravity after staying aboard the Liandra is making me sick.

DULANN The Captain hasn't said anything because he believes our COM link communications are being intercepted by Chief Ocelot.

RICHARDSON You really think someone in Earth Force could be responsible?

DULANN You said yourself earlier Captain there has been political changes in the Earth Force leadership.

RICHARDSON But that's back on Earth. And amongst the Brass. All the lower level people with xenophobic tendencies were all weeded out in the Civil War or during the Telepath Crisis.

MALCOLM It's possible one might have slipped through the figures. No offence Captain but Earth Force isn't renowned Galaxy over as the most efficient military force.

MARTEL (Opens the doors and entering)  
Thank you for coming Malcolm. I know the low gravity makes you sick. (beat)  
Did you bring your equipment?

MALCOLM I did. But within the Earth Alliance Changeling nets are prohibited. Even the Rangers aren't allowed to overstep that law.

MARTEL Well the Chief has overstepped a few Earth Alliance laws himself. So it's time we played this game by his rules.

RICHARDSON What do you have planned Captain?

MARTEL We need to clear Hadann's name. I know one of my crew wouldn't kill another.  
(beat)  
Chief Ocelot won't let me see the evidence he has against him.

RICHARDSON Isn't that a crime?

MARTEL It is. But we'll worry about charging Ocelot if we can get the proof against him. For now we must concentrate on freeing Hadann.

DULANN Your plan David?

MARTEL I'm getting to that Dulann.  
(beat)  
We're going to break into Ocelot's office and get the evidence he has on Hadann. If we can whatever evidence he has doctored against Hadann the case will collapse.

MALCOLM But what about Tafeek's real killer.

MARTEL As grim as it may seem to say this but the most important thing is making sure Hadann is freed. Once that's done we can worry about putting Ocelot away and catching Tafeek's real killer.

We ZOOM on Martel's cunning looking face before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "9.10"

The CAMERA pulls away as we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - TUBE STATION

The Tube station is empty, it has been cleared.  
After a few BEATS of silence Coolidge comes sprinting into CAMERA shot. He is sweating, he's been running for a while.

OCELOT You can't run anywhere Coolidge.

HADANN You are guilty of murdering a Ranger. You must stand trial.

Coolidge runs, heading for an empty tube. He tries to pull open the hatch to gain access and fails. When he looks up he finds two Security officers with their guns in his face.

Ocelot, Hadann, Dulann, Martel and Malcolm follow up behind.

OCELOT The evidence is mounted against you Coolidge.

DULANN You have murdered a descent, innocent, and good man.

OCELOT My terrible apologies Captain. I could never imagine someone on my own team would do such a thing.

MARTEL (Looks Ocelot up and down)  
You are lower than he is.

OCELOT Excuse me Captain?

MARTEL You heard Ocelot. If I had had enough time to search through those records what else would I have found huh?

OCELOT I have no clue what you're talking about.

Just as Ocelot finishes speaking the two security officers bring Coolidge handcuffed past.

COOLIDGE You don't even know the half of it Captain. Ocelot has -

Ocelot quickly punches Coolidge in the face, Coolidge's head drops and he goes limp. He's been knocked out.

OCELOT Don't just stand there. Take him away.

The two security officers drag Coolidge away and Ocelot turns to follow.

MARTEL Chief Ocelot.

Ocelot stops and turns back.

MARTEL (CONT'D)  
Pray for three things Chief.  
(beat)  
Number One, forgiveness for your sins.  
(beat)  
Number Two, that you never cross another Ranger.  
(beat)  
And Number Three, possibly the most important one so you should pray extra hard. Pray you never cross ME AGAIN.

Martel turns away and begins to walk away.

OCELOT Oh Captain.

Martel stops and turns.

OCELOT (CONT'D)  
I'm not the praying sort.

MARTEL Then we may just meet again.

OCELOT That we may.

Martel turns away again.

OCELOT (CONT'D)  
Or you may run into some associates of mine.  
(beat)  
When you do. Say hello for me.

Martel stops and turns to ask what Ocelot meant, but the Chief has gone. The CAMERA is on Martel's face before we cut to,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "8.45"

The CAMERA moves away and we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - SECURITY FACILITY

Security officer #3 is sat relaxed behind his desk doing nothing. The door slides open and Coolidge walks through.  
The officer immediately sits up and makes a vain attempt to look busy.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Sir! I thought you were in a meeting with the Chief.

COOLIDGE (MALCOLM)  
Err... I was. It's finished. I'm heading to the evidence room now. I want to check over some things.

SECURITY OFFICER #3 Ok sir. Go right ahead.

COOLIDGE (MALCOLM)  
Thank you.

Coolidge heads down the corridor and stops at Hadann's cell. Hadann looks up and Coolidge gives Hadann a wink, this indicates what the viewer should have guessed, this Coolidge is Malcolm.

Coolidge moves on down the corridor and heads through the door at the end,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - EVIDENCE ROOM

The room is large, rows and rows of filing cabinets are the only thing in here, besides Coolidge who enters after a BEAT.

The CAMERA begins focused on the door as Coolidge enters. As the door slides shut behind him Coolidge touches the Changeling Net Control and Malcolm appears from within the shell of Coolidge's hologram.

Malcolm creeps along slowly and quietly and looks around corner of the cabinets. The CAMERA follows his gaze to give an example of how long the room is and how many rows of filling cabinets there are. After this Malcolm leans up against the nearest row and uses his COM link.

MALCOLM (Whispering)  
Malcolm to Captain.

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

Martel is sat next to Captain Richardson. Several Earth Force officers of lower than Captain rank litter the room, presumably Richardson's crew, and Dulann is sat opposite the Captain.

MARTEL David here. Go ahead Malcolm.

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - EVIDENCE ROOM

MALCOLM Infiltration successful. Moving onto stage 2.

Malcolm ends the transmission and moves along. He accesses a computer panel set into the wall, it's touch screen. He accesses the library catalogue and we SEE him go through several menus before coming across list of evidence stored and the cases under investigation.

MALCOLM (Tapping COM link)  
Captain. I've found Hadann's case.

MARTEL (Over Comm)  
And?

MALCOLM But I've found so many different things. The Chief has a weird collection of -

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

MARTEL Doesn't matter Malcolm. We'll worry about that dangerously xenophobic Police Chief later. Just grab Hadann's evidence and report back.

INT. MARS COMPLEXALPHA - EVIDENCE ROOM

Malcolm doesn't respond and moves along. The Computer screen brings up in large scale a record of Hadann's evidence.

MALCOLM Captain. I've found Hadann's evidence list on their catalogue computer. But there's no hard evidence on file, just a selection of video fragments from security cameras.

MARTEL (Over Comm)  
That's all Ocelot has on Hadann? And on that he can lock him away?

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

RICHARDSON You only need suspect someone of committing the crime in order to hold them for 24 hours.

MARTEL I'm not waiting 24 hours for Hadann to be released into custody. We need him freed and proven innocent.

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - EVIDENCE ROOM

MALCOLM I'm transmitting those video feeds to you now Captain.

The CAMERA sits on the computer screen as we watch the computer's lights lit up on Malcolm's face as we,

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR 


	6. Tag

TAG

FADE IN:

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - LOUNGE

The CAMERA begins on the Clock, "11.10"

After which we FADE TO,

INT. MARS COMPLEX ALPHA - UNDERGROUND HQ

The room is totally dark. The CAMERA is focused on Ocelot's face as he is starring at whatever is beyond the CAMERA.

OCELOT It's done.

We can just make out a Silhouette of a vaguely humanoid figure moving in the background.

VOICE (It is the same ominous "Cabaal" voice heard from the Shadowy Figure of the Hand vessel in "To Live and Die in Starlight)  
This was a VERY close call Mister Ocelot.

OCELOT It won't happen again.

VOICE See that it doesn't.

OCELOT I'll choose my Lieutenants better next time.

VOICE It wasn't just your Lieutenant that was in error. Your hatred for the aliens, though fuels your desire to help us, does not serve you well in some matters. My masters will not be as forgiving of near misses as your previous associates.

Ocelot turns away from the CAMERA, we can still just about make him out.

OCELOT It's strange. (beat)  
I seem to always be taking orders from things that live in the Shadows.

VOICE Your previous associates didn't just live in the Shadows Ocelot. They were the Shadows.  
(beat)  
Whereas my masters, aren't only the Shadows. They are the light that castes the Shadow as well. And everything else around them.

Ocelot turns back around and looks at whatever is past the CAMERA again and a few BEATS pass.

OCELOT This is the furthest we've ever had to dig.

VOICE It is necessary. This site has one more relic to yield.

OCELOT All this work for one tiny relic?

VOICE The relics hold more information than your entire pitiful Earth Alliance databanks could possibly even calculate.

The CAMERA swings back around to behind Ocelot. We can SEE his shadow over the window, but beyond is a well lit area where Maintbots are flying around with a huge drill that leans over a huge pit, with it's drill extended down into the hole.

OCELOT And all this. Just for these.

The CAMERA cuts to show what Ocelot is now holding up in his hand. It is a small "Mars Face" relic as seen in "Outside the Garden".

On this we,

FADE OUT:

END OF SHOW 


End file.
